Cold? Or Lovebug's Cold?
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: A continuation story for 'What Love Could Do (2013),' where Hibari had FINALLY used the book he confiscated from Dino. What happened next ensues! Totally OOC but totally worth it (That's what she said). Read and Review!


Heyya! How's it going?!

I'm still working on my longer works, mind you!... So excuse me for not excusing haha XP

(Audience: TSUNDERE!)

Shaddup!

And without further ado, I'll present to you one of my rejected fanfics. This is supposed to be set on Valentine's Day, but my mind was focused with my work. Nah, forget what I said (cat face).

Disclaimer: This is just a piece of junk stuck within my college trashy years, so don't YOU EVER COMPARE IT TO AKIRA AMANO'S WORKS BECAUSE HERS IS TOO COOL! Okay?

*.*.*.*.*

Cold? Or Lovebug's Cold?

*.*.*.*.*

It's almost seven o'clock on the morning. Students in white and navy uniform were rushing towards their school.

Namimori Junior High.

One of the oldest schools in Namimori.

When someone was being asked about it, the first thing coming to their mind was the demon prefect lurking there with a very evil, bloodthirsty aura, chasing every people away with his tonfas.

Yes, right. That's Hibari Kyoya. The ravenhead skylark who hates crowds.

And because its seven o'clock, he was already patrolling the school grounds to find some targets to be bitten to death.

A minute later, after finding himself bored looking out for 'unappetising herbivores,' he decided to go back to his office. The Discipline Committee's office.

It doesn't matter, anyway. He will meet them soon enough. Those three mongrels who have been daring to test his saintly patience multiple times, and also the durability of his metal weapons.

Again.

But this is another... interesting story to tell.

Hibari opened the door to his office, only to meet with his first predicament.

ACHOO!

With a handkerchief covering his nose and mouth, he stopped to see bundles of roses in front of his table.

There were pink and red, and the darkest of reds you couldn't have seen within your lifespan. They were sitting prettily on his holy-clean stage of wooden slab covered with glass (to emphasise its ungodly cleanliness).

The worst of it is they seemed to mock him. A lot.

Before any round of sneezing arrives, Hibari immediately went outside and closed the door, his blood boiling with rage. Now he had to wait for the three herbivores to show up -

"Yo, Kyoya. I don't know you were allergic to thorns. Or is it the pollen?... You reminded me of one girl I wooed once... I don't know she has a pollen allergy, until she sneezed in front of my clothes with some stuff... I do feel sorry for her, though."

Nevermind. The Bucking Herbivore is here.

Dino Cavallone went towards Hibari with a lopsided grin on his face. But that smile didn't last long when he felt a wounding strike of air across his face. He jumped back, almost tripping, to avoid his student's violent carnage even slightly.

"Woah, man. Chill out! I didn't come here to fight you!"

"Herbivore. Are you the one who sent those?"

Dino paused himself to think. Arms closed, chin leaning on the palm of his right hand, looking at the ravenhead's direction.

Although he did that to make fun of him.

"Hmmm... Ahm... "

Finally losing his patience, Hibari launched his tonfas towards the blonde's head. "Herbivore - "

"Wait, Kyoya! No, I didn't! Do I look like a girl in your eyes?!"

Hibari stopped his incoming attack. But not before smacking Dino's hand with his fist.

"Ow, that hurts... "

"That's for making me wait, herbivore."

From the end of the hallway, sounds of feet tapping, wheels gliding, and voice grunting could be heard.

The two glanced at the other end, waiting for what kind of surprise lurking there.

Tap-tap...

"It sure is heavy, Tamako-san."

"I know, right?"

The sounds were getting louder as they got nearer.

"Are these really... for him?"

"Well, yes. we're all aware of those students who made a fan club for him, right?"

"No doubt. And this occasion is a rare oportunity for them to do it."

"... I wonder what will happen if he sees these, though."

"Why?"

"Well... Oh, there he is."

Hibari saw his two DC members, carrying a cart full of roses. His nose twitched, warning him of another round of merciless sneezing. He immediately covered his nose with a handkerchief.

Dino, as herbivore as he is, stifled a laugh.

The chief glared daggers to his direction.

"Bucking Herbivore... ARE THOSE THINGS YOURS AS WELL?"

Blondie frantically waved his arms in the air, shouting. "I'm not a girl, Kyoya!"

The next thing he knew before he lost his consciousness were stars and a shoe.

Hibari turned his attention towards his two lackeys, glaring them to death.

"Herbivores... what are you doing with those? Explain in not less than ten words, before I bite you to death."

The one which name was Tamako kept his mouth open without any sound coming out from it.

The other one, being the newbie in this 'discipline business' and unaware of the skylark's hate for herbivorous occasions, spoke with an air of obliviousness.

"Well, Hibari-san. Today is the last week for this year's ball, right? These roses are from your secret admirers who have a secret undying love for you. And because they're afraid of you, they kept their affection and gave these instead."

An angry mark popped in Hibari's forehead. His demeanor changed drastically. It seemed as if his dark aura spread like crazy.

I wonder what kind of punishment I would give you, herbivore... He thought.

Tamako gulped hard.

It was as clear as the day. Hibari was royally pissed.

He just wished that the vice chairman would arrive to calm their chief's head. But not before darting his eyes everywhere to look for the nearest possible exit.

And to his relief, another one with the same hairstyle arrived.

Hibari glanced to the third one. "Tetsu, who is this one?"

The third one, the vice chairman of the Discipline Committee Kusakabe Tetsuya, glanced towards the wet sock. Fully understanding what the skylark meant, he answered.

"That's Nagasaki Toshiro-san. He's newly-recuited to our committee, sir."

For recruiting new members, only Hibari and Kusakabe were the ones who could decide if the student is deserving enough to be a member of the infamous Discipline Committee.

Knowing he couldn't keep his anger that long, Hibari shut his eyes and took deep breaths as he mentally counted to three.

"Tetsu... teach him a lesson on how to respect his seniors. I wouldn't accept a member in the committee if he is not willing to be subjected to regard the others with higher positions than him."

"Yes - "

ACHOO!

"Kyo-san... oh!" Kusakabe glanced around, to the two DC members. He slightly widen his eyes. His expression said, 'Didn't you know?!'

The one who was named Nagasaki just realised the head prefect's distress. "Oh! You have a pollen allergy!"

The other two prefects bowed their heads as an apology for Nagasaki's ignorance.

Feeling his bloodlust rising, Hibari glared at the cart full of herbivorous gifts.

"I don't want those... Out."

Finding for any kind of adrenaline for a fight-or-flight response, Kusakabe suddenly dragged the cart away from the ravenhead.

Suddenly, Tamako asked the most ridiculous question. "Hibari-san, what are we going to do with these?"

Kusakabe facepalmed at this.

Hibari glared towards his idiotic DC member. The other sweat buckets.

"Burn. Them."

His tone like poison dripping within each word he emphasised made the three prefects hurriedly picked the 'undying cursed' tokens away from him. Those inside the office included.

That particular scene eventually made the sleeping blonde arrive in his consciousness. He stood up, dusting himself.

"Is this heaven?"

When he saw a gleaming metal heading towards him, he ducked. "Yo, Kyoya. I have a great sleep."

"Then, go back to sleep, herbivore."

While dodging his attack, Dino was suddenly blinded with a piece of card.

"WAIT! KYOYA! YOU'RE NOT BEING FAIR!"

Hibari stopped his assaults. Dino opened the card and read it rather loudly for the ravenhead to hear.

"Dear Kyoya-san... Your junior cotillion is here. Bianchi-san told me to give each one of my friends something, but I know you hate any occasions. And I doubt you like flowers... So I hope you like this bonsai I gave you... Haru."

Hibari widen his eyes at the last two relevant words uttered by the Bronco. Haru gave me a gift?

"A bonsai? I wonder what kind of plant is that. Maybe a tree of sorts. I wonder why would she do that... Wait! Kyoya!"

Hibari ran towards the three delinquents who were dragging the cart away. But not before this -

ACHOO!

*.*.*.*.*

This had started since about a week ago. Things had changed since then.

Hibari took his rounds inside the school hallways, finding some herbivores to bite to death, as usual.

And as per usual, he was waiting for the three loyal customers of the late slip, especially, the king of herbivores, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He could clearly see the silver, black, and brown heads through the outside gates of their school. When suddenly, the bell rang.

KRIIING!

At last, he could vent out his frustration and jealousy towards those three.

"HIEEE! WE'RE VERY, VERY LATE! HURRY UP BEFORE HIBARI-SAN SEE US AND BITE US TO DEATH!"

"DON'T WORRY TENTH! IF THAT BASTARD PREFECT SHOW UP, I'LL MAKE SURE TO BLOW HIM AND THE SCHOOL UP!"

"AHAHA! DON'T WORRY TSUNA! JOGGING LIKE THIS IS AN EXERCISE FOR US! THIS IS FUN, ISN'T IT?!"

"NO, YAMAMOTO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"SHUT UP, BASEBALL FREAK! YOU MAKE TENTH WORRY!"

A fizzing sound followed.

"TENTH! SHALL I BLOW THE SCHOOL UP NOW?! THAT WOULD BE CONVENIENT THIS TIME!"

"YAY! VACATION! THAT'S FUN!"

"HIEEE! GOKUDERA-SAN, DON'T DO THAT! YAMAMOTO! THAT'S NOT FUN!..."

 _I hope Hibari-san's not here. If he heard it, he'll kill us right now... Oh, where's Reborn when I needed him?_ Tsuna thought while ducking his head as if he was inside the epicenter of an earthquake.

Unfortunately, Hibari heard it. As clear as the day when it was spoken by those three imbeciles.

How could that be, if he was standing at the front corridor of the school, and the school gate was very far away?

What a stupid question.

Of course, as herbivorous as they were, they didn't know the meaning of the word 'loud.'

Everyone could hear the sweetest words they uttered. Even the stupidest of all stupid could understand what they were talking about.

And some of them have sparkles in their eyes, knowing that there would be a long vacation ahead of them.

But when they felt that evil aura coming from the head prefect, they ran straight through their classroom in seconds.

Those three were digging their own graves without knowing it.

Hibari was walking towards the gate as his evil aura rose. However, all ill thoughts had vanished when a bell-chime voice of a girl reached their ears.

"Hahi! Wait, Tsuna-san... stop!"

Well, saved by the bell.

And that bell was in the form of a bundle of energy called Miura Haru, the only person who could wash away his carnivorous rampage.

In other words, his crush.

As Haru went near the three, Hibari hid himself behind the tree stealthily without them noticing. He was far away from their herbivorous gathering, but near enough to their conversation.

That was necessary, so that he will learn the matters about her deeper than what he already knew.

Why would Hibari do such an odd task?

Now, don't call him a stalker. If he heard that, he will surely bite you to death. Rest in peace.

Well, he was just following the tips inside that book he confiscated from that Bucking Horse Dino.

 _Tip number 1: Get to know her._

 _Tip number 2: Use what you learn._

If the bucking horse saw him like this, he would just brush it off and call it doing research -

Just kidding.

He will bite him to death, obviously.

So here he was, hiding like a maniac, glancing secretly behind a tree to get something from their conversation.

"Oh... hi Haru!" Tsuna flashed a charming smile (in Haru's eyes) towards her direction.

As naive as she was, Haru blushed a light shade of pink, and she threw her arms to hug her 'saviour.'

"Hi Tsuna-san... Haru's day is never complete without seeing your princely smile... Hug Haru - "

"Stupid woman! Stop making Tenth uncomfortable. Not only you're stupid, you're wicked, too!"

"Hahi! Haru's not stupid, nor wicked you moron!"

And the glaring contest had begun.

From the tree, Hibari felt his blood curdling in rage. Seeing the girl of his dreams blinded by the herbivore's stupid smile made him want to get out of his hiding spot and beat the crap out of him.

It can't be helped when he saw that bomb herbivore mistreated her like that. Oh, those two are so dead later... The baseball herbivore was very lucky.

"Gokudera-kun, Haru-chan, please don't fight... " Said Tsuna while nudging Yamamoto's arm. "Yamamoto... help me... "

"Hey Gokudera, is that the way how the men deal with women in Italy? That's fun! Though that's different from what I have read in books... You're very weird! Ahaha!"

Gokudera gaped his mouth at Yamamoto's direction. "W - What - that's not it! I - I - I mean... What are you talking about?!"

Gokudera was losing his intelligence.

"I thought you will going to teach me to be a gentleman and... charmer? Did you forget? It was just yesterday - " Said Yamamoto while scratching his cheek.

He was suddenly stopped by Tsuna's reaction. "Hey, what's that?"

The other three glanced at Tsuna's pointed finger towards the written announcement posted from the school's gate.

Yamamoto read it aloud, slowly. "Na - mi - mo - ri... and... Mi - do - ri... ahm... Dam - sel Night... What? Damsel? What's a damsel?"

Tsuna made a face saying 'That's not what it says... '

"Baseball idiot! It says 'Dance Night,' not 'Damsel Night!'"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna. "Tenth, I will blow this baseball idiot to lessen your burden!"

Tsuna waved his hands in front of Gokudera and pleaded. "No, that is not needed... "

From behind the tree, Hibari saw Haru scrunching her head.

 _I wonder what she is thinking about._ He thought.

Tap - Tap...

Hibari glanced towards the source of the tapping sounds, though he already knew who owned that.

By that clumsy steps, it was very understandable that the of it was the herbivore version of Goldilocks.

And he was correct.

That Bucking Horse was looking at him smiling like an idiot.

As the blonde went nearer, Hibari glared knives at him. Those eyes were as sharp as the lasers which can slice a piece of a platinum bar. His facial expression expressed hell once the idiot blurted his newly developed habit.

"Yes, yes. I know, Kyoya." Dino said as he passed by the ravenhead.

Dino walked straight to where the four students stood.

Yamamoto saw him first. "Yo, Dino!"

The other three looked at the blonde, while the other one waved his hand in greeting.

"If it isn't my little brother and his friends. Hey there!" Dino flashed a smile towards their direction as he went towards them.

Haru, being the most oblivious of the group, greeted the bucking herbivore with a friendly bear hug.

"Hi, Dino-san! Haru misses you so much... She misses you so much... She hasn't seen you in a month now." She pouted after hugging him.

"Oh, Haru. Hello... " Dino can feel the death enshrouding around him. The source is from that tree near the gates, he knew. "Tell you what... I missed you, too... "

He was just going to pat her head, when suddenly, a spinning thing boomerang passed between them.

Wait, was that a tonfa?!

He stepped back to dodge that thing, while following its direction with his eyes.

And yes, that was a tonfa.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a red gleam from the tree that could slice him in million pieces.

 _Touch her and I'll kill you. I'll bite you until you die._

Tsuna's voice suddenly startled his worst premonition.

"Wait, Dino-nii... What is this dance night of Midori Junior High and Namimori Junior High?"

In order to temporarily shrug off the murderous air around him, Dino answered.

"Ah, well, the whole faculty of both schools agreed to have as sort of a prom night two weeks ahead... as of this date... so Midori, an all-girls' school, could plan ahead on their dates."

Haru made a cute pose of a fist-to-palm as she discovered something. "Hahi! Now that you've mentioned it... our teacher in homeroom told us to find an escort from Namimori. So... "

Then she grabbed Tsuna's hand and made a cute puppy dog face. "Tsuna-san, please be my escort for the night!"

Surely, Tsuna couldn't avoid her cute face, but what Dino concerned the most was the person standing behind the tree now shaking in anger.

Uh-oh!

"Ahaha... Well, Haru-chan... " Tsuna said while glancing to find the baby in black suit.

 _Great! Where's Reborn?! I bet he's enjoying my distress right now from where he is hiding. Maybe having a popcorn or something... Yes, I forgot, he can read my mind... My life sucks._ He thought.

He heaved a deep exhale. "Don't worry, we'll going to be our escort. Right Gokudera? Yamamoto?" He glanced towards the other two for support.

"Well, if that's what Tenth says then I will do it." Gokudera said.

Then, he muttered. "... Even if she's the stupid woman."

Haru snapped back at him. "What did you say?!"

"I said nothing!"

"Haru heard you call her stupid woman!"

"I never said that!"

Yamamoto stepped in to stop the two from shouting to each other.

"If it's Haru, then it's okay to me." He then flashed a quick smile for her.

Haru blushed. Dino can feel the tension from the person behind the tree increasing without being noticed from these naive people.

"Well, I think that's part of dealing with women... Ahaha! I'm not good at this... Is this right, Gokudera?"

Gokudera facepalmed. "You killed it... How much air you took into that pea-sized brain of yours? Tch, I want to blow you up right now. You must be lucky Tenth didn't allow me to... "

Yamamoto scratched his head. "Then I must be lucky then. Ahaha!"

Tsuna glanced back again towards the posted announcement. "Dino-nii... where is this going to hapen?"

Dino answered. "Huh? Oh, in Namimori Quadrangle."

"I wonder why is it though... " Tsuna commented.

 _Though I have a feeling that it is due from Hibari's policy about the students' safety._ He thought.

Little did he know, Hibari did that to steal a glance to his crush... or rather, to have a dance with her.

Dino also took a look at the post with furrowed brows. "This is odd... Kyoya does not allow posts like this at the gates. Posts like this is termed as 'vandalism' in the school's rules."

This had perked up the brunette's curiosity. "Oh yes, that's odd. Hibari would never allow posts likw this to maintain Namimori's clean image. Why would he let this post outside? I wonder... "

As if on cue, some cute voice of a bird caught their attention, singing the Namimori Middle School's anthem.

Hibird.

"Hieee! Hibari-san's here!" Tsuna screeched while he practically ducked to the ground, looking for something.

 _I thought we have a manhole or sewer here... somewhere... Maybe I could hide there. I know it's smelly. But hey, it's better than to be beaten up with Hibari-san's tonfas! I am desperate to live my life, so no way he'll see me now!_

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped.

The group followed the bird's path as silence suddenly blanketed their atmosphere with an impending doom.

The bird flew from the top of the gate to... yes, you guessed it right.

"Hieee! Hibari-san!" What an unlucky day it was for Tsuna.

"Yo Kyoya! How have you been on this lovely morning?" Dino greeted him, while Hibari was really pissed to see him.

Just seeing the Bronco's face made his blood boil. Ever since that incident with the cute brunette, he vowed to do anything he could to stop the blonde from touching her.

An intense silence enveloped them, until the baseball airhead spoke.

"Hey, can I join this game? The mechanics is to stare to Hibari's face, right? So, what is the prize? Is it Hibird? Ahaha! This is fun... But I haven't noticed Hibird until now... How about you guys?... It doesn't matter... So, how does this go?"

Tsuna went near Yamamoto to whisper something. "Yamamoto... You're not helping... "

"Whoa, really?... Ahaha! Then, what is this game?"

Tsuna sighed.

Somewhere beyond his senses, the brownhead snapped his head upwards, as he saw the most terrifying look on Hibari's eyes.

"Hieee!" He ducked while muttering, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I don't want to die. Please don't bite me to death. I'm still young."

Gokudera went in front of Tsuna on a defensive mode. "Alright bastard, touch Tenth and I'll blow you up!"

Hibari almost released his tonfas, instead...

A plastic cup of smoking coffee appeared from his hand. Where he hid it, no one knows.

"Wow, I never know where you hide your tonfas, Hibari... but that coffee, too! Ahaha! You're weird!" Yamamoto stared at him in awe.

However, the baseball fanatic's comment fell on the ravenhead's deaf ears.

All he could see and hear were love songs and imaginary hearts surrounding the one he was looking at.

To be able to suppress his blush, Hibari took the beverage in one gulp... which we could think as foolish as the coffee was piping hot.

 _... I forgot to take a sip first. I never thought it was that hot... I'll bite that herbivore who made this coffee to death._

Although he almost harmed himself in front of Haru, he maintained his emotionless face. Dino noticed, though he remained silent.

Haru scrunched her face as she thought of something. She then looked towards Hibari eye-to-eye.

"Hibari-san, not to be rude at you... but are you the one who arranged this joint event? Can I ask why did you do that?... I - If it's okay for you, you can tell us. But if it's not - "

"Yes, I did. This is for the students of the both schools to be deemed safe. Since you are attending an all-girls school, and you need a physical guard to be with all of you. Though I never doubt of your tight security, I should be the one to hold responsibility for your - "

"Kyoya-san... "

Hibari momentarily stopped to look at her, as she flashed a sweetest smile when she spoke, "... Thank you."

The ravenhead suddenly felt something in his stomach, something like a roller coaster effect. He just stared at her.

It seemed as coffee didn't help him to calm his nerves. He can't even move a muscle to drink it all up!

Someone's bitten with a lovebug.

Gokudera simultaneously glanced between Hibari and Haru. Somehow, he came up with an explosive conclusion.

"Hey, prefect. Don't tell me you have a crush for the stupid woman?"

The last five words he said were muffled and bluffed by none other than the Bucking Bronco, who suddenly closed his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Stop sneezing, Gokudera! You might infect the others! Look at Tsuna!" Dino said, trying to buffer Gokudera's words of wisdom.

"The heck, Bucking Horse?! Get that off - hey! I didn't sneeze!" Gokudera yelled, tryign to get the offending thing off his face.

Dino spoke on his most stern voice. "Yes. You. Did."

Gokudera glanced towards Dino's face, then towards Tsuna's. Sighing, he gave up. "Give me that... Stupid bucking horse."

Haru went near the Italian to place something in his hands. "Here... these oranges might lighten up your colds. Haru hopes these could help."

Trying to prove his conclusions, he glanced towards Hibari then back to Haru. He then gave his signature killer smile towards her direction, making her slightly blush. "Thanks, Haru."

Surely enough, Hibari's anger increased. Gokudera saw that through the corner of his eye.

 _So, it's true._ He thought.

With his anger still contained, Hibari cleared his throat. Haru turned towards him.

"Miura... " Hibari started. "I think you should go to your school now. I don't want to be late."

Haru took a glance to her watch. "Oh, right. Thanks Kyoya. See you later on lunch... Especially you, Tsuna-san." She giggled, then ran towards her school.

Hibari's eyes followed her running figure while Tsuna silently went through the gates in hopes to not be seen.

Unfortunately, the skylark had seen him. "Herbivore, where do you think you are going?"

Tsuna sweat buckets as he faced Hibari. "Haha... Inside?"

"Hn." A pair of tonfas revealed from the prefect's hands. "Not yet."

A series of screams followed.

Unfortunately for Dino, despite of being a member of the faculty, he still joined the three herbivores for making fun of the proud DC chief.

All because of that stupid post in front of their school gate! And they haven't asked him about it.

They totally forgot about it. How impossible!

*.*.*.*.*

And scene!

Guys, as I have told you about, this should have been set on February, since there is a cotillion or some sort. However, aside from my business from my work (this is just an excuse), I read this piece of trash, and man how I wanted to throw this garb!

In my whole writing experience, this is what I avoid the most: repeating the name, too descriptive, too OOC, to Mary-sue, etc. When I read this, I just remembered my very first excuse of a fanfic. It was just too terrible!

Then, my stupid logic clashed within my own: why not produce this one too, so that I could have my previous life's reference on what kind of life I had before I graduated. Man, I so missed my student life!

Please read (or review this piece of *beep* before reading).

And kindly guess what happened after, since I had cut it there! HAHAHAHAHA!

... I should have posted this on Facebook.


End file.
